


Don't Compare Me

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Minific, mini argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a slight disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Compare Me

"No fuckin' way. You're only saying that because he has red hair." Mickey complained.

"No, I'm not." Ian replied, a look of mock surprise on his face, "I was just born this way. You're the one with a redhead fetish, not me." 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "Oh, ha ha. Really fuckin' funny."

"Anyway. You can't tell me who to like." Ian folded his arms.

"I think I should be allowed some say," Mickey countered, "He is a total fuckin' douche."

"Yeah?" Ian leaned forward, "Well maybe I'm attracted to douches, huh?"

Mickey chose to ignore that, and rolled his eyes. "He treats her like shit. I mean, he was nice to her in front of everyone and then he just fuckin' fucked her over."

"Okay. So he's not EXACTLY like you-"

"Will you stop? Seriously, Ian." 

Mickey looked genuinely hurt. Ian reached a hand onto Mickey's shoulder.

"Mick, I'm kidding. I mean, it was tough going for a while there, I'm not gonna lie, but we're past it now right?"

"Right. So can you stop comparing me to douchebag assholes now then?" Mickey moved Ian's hand from his shoulder towards his crotch, "Even if you're joking?"

Ian laughed and kissed him, "Okay."

"And when you agree with me that Olaf is the best character, I'll suck you off."

**Author's Note:**

> This is hard because I don't want to spoil the surprise ending of the fic, but I also don't want to give away spoilers to Frozen LOL so, I have had to take a huge leap of faith and assume that everyone has seen Frozen.


End file.
